1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recycled ABS resin, a recycled ABS alloy resin and a production process of an ABS alloy resin.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there has been a strong movement on foot to recycle and reuse petrochemical products in addition to metallic materials heretofore recycled with the rise in the sense of environmental protection. In Japan, laws such as “the Law on Waste Disposal and Scavenging” (Law No. 137 in the 45th year of Showa; alias “the Waste Disposal Law”), “the Law on Facilitation of Use of Recycled Resource” (Law No. 48 in the 3rd year of Heisei; alias “the Recycle Law”), “the Law on Facilitation of Collection of Classified Refuse and Recommercialization, etc. Related to Container Packaging” (Law No. 112 in the 7th year of Heisei; alias “the Container Packaging Recycle Law”), and “the Law on Recommercialization of Specified Household Appliances” (Law No. 97 in the 10th year of Heisei; alias “the Household Appliance Recycle Law”) are enforced. With the establishment of these laws and regulations, recycling of thermoplastics is being accelerated among some product groups such as large-sized household appliances and automobiles.
However, many of these recyclings have been mainly thermal recycling using a heat source or recycling for cascade use in which deterioration of physical properties of the recycled thermoplastics does not have to be taken into consideration. In a field of electric and electronic equipments, thus, there are, for example, some cases where attention is not very paid to the classification of thermoplastics used in the production of parts, and it seems that the recycling process of thermoplastics formed into parts is not sufficiently established.
In the field of electric and electronic equipments in particular, it is scarcely conducted to produce parts using recycled thermoplastics for reasons of low reliability of recycled products, and so, and it seems that the use of the recycled products is limited to packaging containers, packaging materials and the like if used.
More specifically, although many investigations have been reported as to the recycling process of thermoplastics, properties required of thermoplastics used in parts for electric and electronic equipments are particularly severe compared with packaging materials and the like. Under the circumstances, it is thus necessary to more improve the recycling process in order to recycle parts produced by injection-molding using a virgin material to use the recycled product equally to the virgin material.